Home
by Sassy08
Summary: Sequel to Judgement. Zuko's joined the gAang but is hiding his relationship with Katara. Things go all wrong when Azula offers him everything he can't have, forcing Zuko to find out the meaning of the word home.
1. Prologue

Title: Home

Summary:- Sequel to "Judgement". Zuko's joined the gAang but is hiding his relationship with Katara. Things go all wrong when Azula offers him everything he can't have, forcing Zuko to find out the meaning of the word "home".

Disclaimer: To my complete disbelief and sadness even after "Judgement" I STILL don't own Avatar.

Iroh's POV

As I watched my nephew walk off the ship with Katara, I couldn't help but smile. He had found happiness and he had found a better way of life. He had finally found peace in one way or another.

Although I knew, with Zuko being as stubborn as he was, it wasn't going to be an easy start. It was going to be difficult and he was not going to be happy from the exact start but he'd live. He would be happy and remain happy at one point, or so I hope.

Unfortunately, neither he nor Katara knew what was about to happen. Their happiness torn, their home broken...

-----

Zuko's mind raced with thoughts but felt numb. As he walked with Katara towards her camp, he found it hard to believe that it wasn't all a dream. He couldn't understand why Katara wanted to be with him or how all of it happened so fast.

All of a sudden she stopped.

"Zuko," She looked a little nervous. "Can we not tell them?" She asked quietly.

"About wh-" He stopped, realizing what she meant. It struck him as a little odd that she wanted to hide their relationship, situation… whatever it was they were in. _Is she ashamed?_ He wondered briefly.

"Only for a little while, so that they might not reject it all at once." She told him reading his expression. He nodded curtly figuring it might be the best plan for now. She smiled and kissed his scarred cheek before letting go of his hand. "Toph will be the only one who knows."

"Who?" He questioned.

"She's new. She's a blind earthbender who can feel everything. She knows when we lie or when our heart beats change." Katara could tell Zuko didn't like that idea. He never really did like anyone knowing how he was feeling. She let out a small laugh at his expression. "C'mon."

Sokka was playing nervously with his boomerang when they walked through the trees. He stood up, aiming his weapon at Zuko.

"Why are you here?" He demanded. "Leave Katara alone!"

"Sokka relax." Katara stepped in front of Zuko, blocking the path the boomerang would have to take. "He's with me." Sokka looked very confused before smiling and nodding in approval.

"You mean you captured the Fire Nation's Prince?" He shouted proudly. "Awesome!"

"No I didn't capture him!" She halted his victory.

"It's not like you could anyways." Zuko smirked. She gently hit his arm and told him to shut up.

"Guys, Zuko's going to travel with us." She said slowly, reading their reactions. Everyone was silent for a split second before Sokka freaked out.

"What?" He shouted waving his arms in the air. "Katara, he's the enemy! He's probably planning something! We can't trust him!"

"But you can trust me." She interrupted. "And I trust him."

"But Katara!" Sokka walked up to her. "Do you not remember that he captured you and held you hostage?"

"I'm not a moron Sokka, of course I remember." She took a breath before continuing. "He didn't lay one finger on me while I was there." They all turned to Toph and she shook her head. They _always_ had to check with her now before they believed anything.

"She's telling the truth. He didn't touch her." She waited until they all turned back to Katara and Zuko before she whispered "Much."

"Fine." Sokka groaned and turned away sighing." A large smile spread over Katara's face before she ran up and hugged her over-protective brother from behind. "One mistake and he's gone!" He told her.

"Welcome to the gAang, Hot-Head." Toph smirked. He ignored her as well as everyone else except Katara. He walked up to her after she let go of her brother.

She gave him a warm smile and he had to hold his own back. She went to get something from Aapa's saddle. He watched her curiously as she walked back to him with a sleeping roll.

"No fancy, comfy bed." She laughed slightly. "Sorry." He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"I thought I'd have to share with you." She just rolled her eyes and tossed the sleeping roll at him.

"Not this time." She smiled.

"I thought you'd return the hospitality I gave you." He took a step closer to her with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Well if I remember correctly, I started out in a cell." She told him smirking herself now. "So here's your cell." She turned away slowly, leaving him with a half smile on his face.

Zuko took a good look at where he would be and who he would be with now. Everyone seemed happy and peaceful even with him being there. Of course Sokka was giving him looks but it was still… nice.

* * *

Okay sorry I've been kind of M.I.A. for awhile. But I'm back and ready. I have everything planned out and I've started the next chptr already... I know I'm forgetting something I wanted to tell all of you (well other than thanking you guys for reading)... I just can't remember. Oh well.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and I hope to have the next chptr up very soon.

I want to remind you guys though that in my profile I have fanfiction updates for you guys so you know where I am with the next chptr or why I'm being slow with updates.


	2. Looking For Food

Home

Chapter One- Looking For Food

A woman can say more in a sigh than a man can say in a sermon.  
-Arnold Haultain

A Few Months Later

Katara and Zuko were out gathering food for dinner, or at least she was. He was watching her while eating the fruit she was picking.

"You could help like you're supposed to." She groaned. He just chuckled and walked up behind her. She was reaching for an apple that was just beyond her grasp. He put one hand on her waist before leaning against her back and reaching up to grab the apple.

"See," He whispered in her ear. "I'm helpful." He smirked and handed her the apple.

"Only sometimes." She smiled and leaned against him. She sighed softly as his hands snaked around her waist. He turned her around quickly. "Zuko, Sokka could-"

"Oh well." He pressed his lips to hers pulling her closer to him. He never gave her a short kiss. It was always passionate and always made her melt. He always pulled away slowly too. "Your brother is not a problem." He smirked before leaning in to kiss her again, sweeter this time.

Katara allowed her hands to wrap around his neck, fruit forgotten. She loved these moments when he was gentile and sweet to her. He didn't do it often so when he did, she found it hard to push him away. His lips were warm and inviting and his hands traveled over her sides and back making her shiver.

When he pulled away, she let out a long sigh, eyes still closed. She knew he wanted to say something but he couldn't just because he was him.

"We should get back." She whispered. He just nodded before slowly letting her go.

It amazed Katara what Zuko could still do to her. She had been sneaking away with him when they could for the past few months but he still gave her butterflies.

Whenever he looked at her, suggestive or not, she blushed. When he "accidentally" brushed her hand, her stomach tingled the same way it did when he touched her hand while she stayed with him. He knew exactly how to make her blush or giggle and he did it in front of everyone.

Overall though, their relationship was going pretty well for what it was. Zuko was still Zuko, somewhat hidden and grumpy. Katara didn't really mind though. That's who he was, that's what she liked.

Zuko was unsure about the relationship though. He wasn't sure what was bothering him but something was. It annoyed him slightly when she pushed him away around the others but it also gave him a slight rush to push her back.

As he watched her start to walk back to camp he had to admit, he kind of liked where he was. He didn't mind traveling with them at all. He'd even learned to deal with Sokka… well that's only if annoying him beyond belief and fighting him every now and then is dealing with him.

"You know, you guys never seem to come back with much food." Aang pointed out once they returned.

"Yeah well Zuko decides to eat it while I'm picking it so we end up with about half of what I get." Katara said crossing her arms shooting Zuko a half-hearted glare.

"Either that or you're doing something else." Toph whispered coming up behind Zuko.

"Shut up." He hissed back although he was smirking in his mind.

Katara and Zuko shared one more glance and he allowed the smirk to form on his face as she turned away to prepare dinner.

* * *

Sorry that it is short but the next one is going to be short too. This chptr is more background information than anything. I think you guys might like the next chptr though. Hope to have it up soon!

Oh just a special note. I'd just like to say that I'm so sorry to everyone at Virginia Tech and anyone who was involved. Our hearts and prayers are with you.


	3. Rainy Night

Home

Chapter Two:- Rainy Night

_Three_ wise men - are you serious?  
-Author Unknown

The clouds rolled over them warning them of what was about to come. All the guys looked up, shrugged, and went back to doing nothing. Katara looked at Toph, who was shaking her head at them, and rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys think maybe you should put the tents up so we don't get rained on?" Katara suggested to them. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "You know, you guys _could_ do some things around here to help." She looked directly at Zuko. "_All_ of you." She made it clear he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Alright," Aang said standing up. "We'll put the tents up. C'mon guys." Zuko and Sokka groaned while getting up very slowly.

"Men." Toph muttered while shaking her head. Katara just smiled a little before going back to making dinner for them.

* * *

By the time dinner was ready, thunder could be heard in the distance and it was obvious it was moving closer very quickly. There was only one tent set up too.

"Alright guys," Katara got their attention. "We'll have to make due with only one tent tonight. There's no time to put up the other one. You do know you guys could have put both up by now right?" She scolded.

"Well it was difficult." Sokka complained. "I was hungry and I could smell the food and…" He trailed off as little drips of rain started to come down.

"Alright just get in the tent." Toph said already covering her head with her arms. Everyone scrambled to fit in the tent that was only supposed to fit three at most. They tried to sit in a circle with the food in the middle but it was still a tight fit.

Zuko made sure he was seated next to Katara but by accident also got seated next to her brother as well. Aang sat between Sokka and Toph, who was on the other side of Katara. Katara felt a small blush creep into her cheeks as Zuko sat down next to her, making sure to be as close as possible.

As always, Sokka was the first to dig into the food they had. He also tended to take the largest share. Everyone else separated the remains of it among themselves equally.

"Okay, so who's sleeping outside?" Sokka asked with a full mouth. Everyone gave him a questioning look. "Well we won't all fit in here unless we're all huddled together and I'm _not_ doing that!" He put a hand on his hip, thrusting his elbow into Zuko's side.

Zuko ignored him and leaned closer to Katara. He pushed up against her and smirked.

"So am I moving out of my cell now?" He whispered letting his head barely touch her hair which he knew drove her crazy.

"No." She said louder than she meant to and had to stop herself from leaning back against him.

"What?" Aang asked obviously hearing Katara but not Zuko.

"I mean…" She stumbled slightly. "No one's sleeping outside. It _is_ raining."

"Well I'm not cuddling up to any of you so how do you suggest this works?" Sokka said still stuffing himself with the stew.

"We can all sleep long ways and sleep on our sides." Aang suggested, his mouth also full. "It will still be a little tight but…"

"I could live with that." Toph shrugged paying more attention to Zuko who, by the feel of it, was slowly moving his hand around Katara's waist, making her heart speed up a little. It was obvious he liked the risk of being caught. Toph shook her head and went back to eating.

* * *

By the time everyone was done eating, rain was pounding down on the tent and it was dripping in slightly. When Katara felt the first drip, she turned her head to look at Sokka with a glare.

"You didn't put the rain tarp on did you?" She asked.

"Of course we did!" Sokka defended. "We aren't stupid." There was a short laugh from Toph.

"Then you didn't put it on correctly did you?" Katara turned her attention to Zuko. He stayed quiet and just looked right back at her. Katara let our a frustrated groan.

"Sorry Katara, it just didn't seem too important."

"Okay idiots," Toph joined in. "It's a _rain_ tarp. Did you not feel the rain when you were putting up the tent?" All of them just shrugged. Katara growled before getting up, pushing the boys out of her way and walking out of the tent.

Bending the rain to create an umbrella of some sort above her with one hand, she tried to fix the tarp on top of the tent. It wasn't quite working since she would need two hands. She was about to let go of her umbrella when another figure came out of the tent.

"Oh sure, _now_ you want to fix it." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want help or should I just go back in and let you get wet?" Zuko said crossing his arms. She just rolled her eyes again and stepped out of the way. Zuko moved the tarp to the right position and tied it down properly then turned back to look at her. "Are you happy now?" He asked.

"Thrilled." She replied sarcastically. He shook his head at her before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him.

"You should be." He whispered in her ear with a smirk before kissing her cheek then down to her neck.

"Zuko," Her voice was dry when she spoke but she managed to push him away. "There is a chance they can still see us."

"So?" He smirked again watching her eyes flare up before walking away…with the umbrella. "Hey!" He called once the rain hit him. Katara laughed as he hurried into the tent after her.

"Tarp's fixed." She told everyone. They were already lying down getting comfortable to go to sleep. Zuko laid down at one end of the tent next to the wall and Katara laid down right next to him. Sokka sat up extremely fast when he saw that.

"Uh-huh! No way. You're not sleeping next to my sister!" He protested.

"Sokka shut up." Toph, who was next to him, told him. She found the whole "Zuko won't be going near Katara" thing a little old since she knew what was _actually_ happening.

"No! He's not sleeping there." He continued to complain.

"Would you rather he sleep next to you?" Katara asked slowly getting up. Sokka paused for a few seconds.

"He can sleep next to Toph!" He shouted like he had just found the secret to life.

"Or I could just set you on fire." Zuko finally chimed in. There was a slight groan heard from Aang who threw his shirt over his head. He was unfortunately in the middle of the siblings. "Do you really think I'd do anything to your sister?" He scoffed. "She's a water peasant." His words were returned with a quick hit in the stomach from Katara.

"Can we just go to sleep? Making him move now will cause everyone to have to move in one way or another." Sokka pouted and tried to make protests but Toph pulled him down to the ground and told him to be quiet again. "Thank you Toph."

"No problem Sugar Queen." Katara rolled her eyes and laid down next to Zuko. He wasted no time and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her back right up to his chest. He didn't mind if everyone was still awake.

"You're still wet." Katara whispered to him.

"Who's fault is that?" Is whispered back tightening his grip around her.

"Your's for being you." She told him.

"Go to sleep." Toph whispered over dramatically. They both smiled slightly before Katara moved his arm away from her. Zuko's smiled dissapeared. He knew she only did it because she was afraid someone would wake up and see but it was getting a little annoying to him.

Katara rolled over carefully to face him and smiled at him. As if she knew what he was thinking, she placed her hand over his and squeezed it before closing her eyes. Zuko smiled a little before going to sleep himself.

* * *

Okay guys help me out. Zuko to me seems really kind of OOC in this chapter. If you review please tell me if he is or not to you. I'm really going to try to fix that. I think I'll be able to do that in the next chapter with what I have planned but I'm not sure. I'll update when I can.


	4. Bad Dreams

Home

Chapter Three- Bad Dreams

A dream has power to poison sleep.  
-Percy Bysshe Shelley, "Mutability"

"_Run, run, run!" Was the voice calling to him from somewhere behind and he ran. He ran through the forest, ignoring the branches that cut his skin. He looked back for only a moment but he lost his balance, landing face first on the ground. He looked up to see shoes in front of him._

"_Poor Zuko." His sister called from above him. "Father never did love you. Now you're reduced to hiding with peasants never to come back home." He slowly crawled to his knees. "You are pathetic." She laughed. "This isn't home Zuko. You're not truly welcome there, with them." She pointed to his camp where they all laughed and ignored him. "Go home, Zuko. Go home." Her voice became deeper and she suddenly turned into his father. "Go home Zuko to the only place you belong."_

"_With that his father raised up his fiery hands only to bring them back down with hell fires to consume his every part.

* * *

_

Zuko awoke with a gasp, tightening his arms around the girl he was still holding. Once he realized it was all a dream, he slowly let go of Katara and rolled away from everyone else.

It was the same dream he'd been having for going on a week. Each time he had it, he couldn't go back to sleep at all that night. Even though he tried sleep, he couldn't.

This time he couldn't stand it. He carefully stood up and maneuvered his way out of the tent. He hadn't thought anyone woke but he was wrong.

When he woke up gasping, he had woken Katara. She stayed silent, waiting for him to go back to sleep but he never did. Then when he walked out, she waited a while before following him.

As she stepped out, she realized it was no longer raining but rather a quiet calm now. She could still smell rain in the air and everything was still wet. She breathed it in before looking for Zuko.

She found him sitting on a log not far from camp. He was just looking into the forest with his back to her. Katara paused a moment wondering if she should approach him or not.

"I'm fine." He told her not even turning around. "Just go back to sleep." She said nothing as she sat down beside him on the wet log.

"Bad dream?" She asked softly. He didn't answer. "Zuko, why won't you talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk about it with anyone right now." He answered still not looking at her.

"Well then why don't we talk about something else?" She offered. He stayed silent, still not looking at her. Katara tried to think of a new topic but none came to her mind. "Are you okay?" She blurted out. "I know you said you're fine but somet-"

She was cut off when Zuko turned to her and pulled her lips to his. It was the fastest way to shut her up really. Zuko felt a little guilty for using a kiss to distract her but not enough to stop him. She knew that's what he was doing but allowed him to continue.

One of Zuko's hands ran up and rested on her neck while the other one steadied himself on the log. Just like always, the kiss was passionate. It came to the point that they had to pull away for air. They didn't pull away far though. Zuko rested his forehead on hers and sighed.

"Katara." He said her name like it was all that was keeping him alive. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay." She nodded slightly. "We should go back in case they wake up." Katara nearly whispered.

"You go back," He told her, pulling away fully. "I'll be there in a bit." Katara gave him a somewhat sad and worried look but she didn't say anything when she left.

Zuko sat there on the wet log, thinking. That stupid dream just _had_ to get him! He couldn't stop wondering if his sister was right in his dream. He wasn't too sure he should even stay any longer. He hadn't really ever felt "at home" with them.

He slowly stood up and climbed back into the tent. Katara smiled sweetly at him as he layed down beside her. When she took his hand, all thoughts of leaving evaporated. He felt at home with her there beside him, even if he didn't want to accept that. Feeling at home was a new feeling to him and to felt almost awkward. Those thoughts of leaving were just the kind everyone gets after a bad day or after an unhappy event.

"It was about your past wasn't it?" He heard Katara whisper.

"Yeah." He answered curtly.

"Don't worry." She squeezed his hand. "It's just a dream. You're fine." Zuko just nodded and stared at the top of the tent.

He still wasn't able to go to sleep that night, even with the comfort of Katara holding onto him.

"_You are pathetic. This isn't home Zuko."

* * *

I know I know! It's kind of a late update AND it's short! I'm sorry but I'm having serious writer's block for this story right now. I'm not quitting though is the good news I guess. I think I'll be getting more inspirationg and getting a lot more interested in the story in the next few chapters. I've noticed while outlining this story though, it's more about Zuko than it is a Zutara story. I'm going to try to add more Zutara in though because that's what I originally wanted._

Well review and let me know you guys haven't lost faith in the story yet!


	5. Just Talk

Home

Chapter Four- Just Talk

We are so accustomed to disguise ourselves to others that in the end we become disguised to ourselves.  
-François Duc de La Rochefoucauld

By morning, Katara had let go of Zuko's hand and was facing away from him. He didn't really have time to notice though due to the fact that their awakening was brought on by Sokka jumping around _inside_ the small tent, crushing them as he screamed.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Sokka yelled while stepping on everyone and throwing his arms around madly. "Just get it off!" Zuko grunted as a foot stepped on his gut. He immediately grabbed the foot, causing Sokka to fall into the side of the tent as a small spider crawled out of the tent, seemingly taunting him.

As Sokka fell into the side of the tent, one of the stakes easily ripped out of the still wet ground causing the entire thing to cave in on them. There was yelling and groaning as the tent fell on their heads.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled at her brother. "What's wrong with you?"

"There was a spider on me!" He tried to justify himself but just got groans as responses.

"You're an idiot." Zuko said trying to get Sokka's feet off of himself. Aang slowly got up, avoiding other bodies laying motionless and yelling at Sokka. He felt around until he felt the door and opened it up.

"Come one guys, let's get out of here." He told the rest of them as he held the door open. Toph threw Sokka off of her and climbed out of the tent herself.

"Stupid spider." Sokka mumbled as he got on his hands and knees and tried to find the door himself. Katara giggled a little as she watched her bother literally fall out of the tent. She shook her head slightly as the rest of the tent fell onto her and Zuko's head. She was about to start crawling out when Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"Hey." He whispered as he pulled her close to him. "Morning, Tara." He pressed his lips to hers and let a small smile pass on his lips. Katara allowed herself to succumb to his passion and closed her eyes, putting her hands on his neck, almost asking him to be closer. She sighed happily when he pulled away.

"Morning." She smiled before crawling out of the tent to join the others. Zuko on the other hand, stayed under the broken tent a moment longer, letting her slip from his hands to be with her friends once more. A look of regret washed over his face so fast that he didn't consciously realize it had happened. "Are you coming or are you just going to spend the day in the broken tent?" She asked once she was outside. He groaned inwardly and slowly crawled out himself.

"Alright, why don't you guys attempt to pack up the tent while Toph and I go looking for more firewood." Katara said, not so much asking a question.

"Do you really think that's a good idea to have them do that?" Toph responded with her arms crossed against the front of her chest.

"You can't trust them doing _anything_ but they have to do something so…" She trailed off when she caught Zuko's look. She could tell he wasn't happy with her leaving him alone with them. He never was really but this time seemed different. He wasn't even looking at her this time. He had his head turned, biting his tongue, with a look of disgust upon his face.

"I'll make sure it gets done." Aang stepped up trying to sound like he knew what he would be doing. The girls rolled their eyes and walked into the forest. "C'mon guys, let's pack this thing up." Aang started bending down to pick up the stakes in the ground.

"There _was_ a spider on me." Sokka still tried to defend himself. Aang shook his head and Zuko let out a short chuckle. "You probably put it there!" Sokka accused Zuko just like he always did.

"Yes, because I have nothing better to do with my time." Zuko replied sarcastically and a little snappy. He just wasn't in the mood that morning.

"Where did you and Katara go last night then?" Aang asked absentmindedly. He cringed just slightly when he did. He really hadn't meant to ask because he knew what it would start.

"What!?" Sokka shouted dropping the part of the tent he was folding up. "You were out with my sister at _night_, _alone_?" He raised his hands in the air letting out some of his frustration.

"For about five minutes." Zuko said trying to ignore him completely.

"That's probably all the time you need!" Sokka continued to yell while Aang mentally kicked himself.

"Zuko's been alone with Katara hundreds of times." He tried to reason.

"And have I ever been okay with it?" Sokka asked.

"No." Aang shook his head, mentally kicked himself again, and stayed out of the rest of the conversation.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Sokka narrowed his eyes to near slits and walked up to Zuko, trying to be threatening.

"What if there was?" Zuko countered, standing up straight and tall, towering over him just the slightest bit.

"Is there?" Sokka started worrying just the slightest bit. Normally when he asked that question, the immediate response involved calling his sister a peasant, calling him a moron, and a simple "no" but this time there was none of that.

Zuko considered the side effects of actually admitting that he had some kind of relationship with Katara. It would finally set him free in a way. No more hiding. It would make Sokka go mad and he'd just _love_ to see that. Then again, Katara had asked to hide it. If he really loved her, he'd respect that wouldn't he? But she had also said just for awhile. It had definitely been more than awhile. He wanted to say it so bad.

"No. Why would I want anything to do with a water bending peasant? You're a moron if you'd think that." Zuko backed down and went back to helping Aang fold up the tent. Sokka stood there, giving himself a mental note to pay more attention to the interactions between his baby sister and the fire bender.

* * *

The girls went out into the forest to gather firewood and extra food. They didn't really talk when they first started out. Katara was busy thinking about last night.

Zuko was slowly starting to act differently. She knew he was getting frustrated with hiding their relationship and it obviously showed. She just didn't know if she could handle telling everyone yet. Truthfully, she didn't know if she'd ever be ready. She didn't quite understand it herself yet.

"You need to chill." Toph said sensing her frustration. "Or at least talk to him."

"How do I even begin to talk to him if I don't know exactly what's wrong?" Katara sighed unhappily. "I mean last night, we talked very briefly and I think he's hiding something. Have you sensed anything different in him?" Toph paused a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Look, I don't plan on being your guys' relationship shrink or anything." She turned to Katara. "And I'm not a spy either. I really don't want anything to do with you guys and your relationship." She told her sternly before going to pick up more firewood.

"Sorry, Toph." Katara looked away. "I didn't mean to put you in the middle." She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke. She just _had _to know. "But there is something different isn't there?" Toph just nodded slightly before ignoring her completely.

Katara didn't need to be ignored, she wasn't exactly very talkative after that. While she collected firewood she wondered about how she could fix the situation they were in at the moment. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

* * *

When the girls came back with the firewood, the guys were done with the tent and had, surprisingly, put it away properly. They smiled proudly at the boys and they set the wood on the ground. Katara noticed Zuko sitting with his back facing everyone a little bit away from the group. She slowly walked up and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. "I'm sorry for leaving you here with them but you do have to get used to them."

"I know." He said a little harshly. Then his tone suddenly changed and he leaned towards her, whispering in her ear somewhat seductively. "I just like spending my time with you." He gently put his hand on her thigh and smirked.

"Zuko," She almost lost his voice. "They're right behind us." She protested as her eyes closed slowly.

"Don't you think it's time they knew?" He asked, his lips brushing her earlobe. It took all the strength she had to pull away.

"Soon." She looked him in the eyes and saw what little happiness there was in them vanish. "I promise." She quickly stood up, his hand falling off her leg, and left.

Zuko sat there feeling a voice in his mind telling him he wasn't meant to be there. He looked back at them. They were happy without him.

She was happy without him.

He looked back at the ground and groaned. This was not what he wanted.

* * *

I know I know I'm so sorry! School was murder and after that was done I wasn't in the mood to write plus I had writer's block. And a few days ago I found out my cousin, who I am very close to, has a tumor in her neck. So that got me pretty upset. But I did just find out that it is supposedly benigning. So now that I'm in a better mood I did find time to finish. I'm sorry it's definately not my best work but I'm still in a pretty heavy writer's block. I really hope not to slack on this story anymore. Once again, I'm sorry for the very long delay.


	6. Sick Of It All

Home

Chapter Five- Sick of it all

Man is fond of counting his troubles, but he does not count his joys. If he counted them up as he ought to, he would see that every lot has enough happiness provided for it.  
-Fyodor Dostoevsky

By the time dinner was ready, Zuko was still sitting away from the group with his back towards them. He hadn't moved all day, hadn't eaten, and no one did anything about it.

Katara always took worried looks at him but she decided it would be better if she let him be. She knew that when he wanted to be alone, he really didn't want anyone asking him what was wrong or how they could make it better, especially if they already knew the answer.

"What's with Zuko?" Aang asked as he grabbed his bowl of soup in front of him. "He's been more… Zuko-ish then normal." Katara took another look at him and saw him still sitting, twirling a stick between his fingers.

"I guess I should go talk to him, huh?" She sighed.

"Just leave him alone." Sokka told her. "If he wants to be antisocial and ignore us, I have no problem with that." He smiled but Katara threw him a dirty look and he shrugged at it.

"I'll be right back." As she stood up, Sokka opened his mouth to protest. "Quiet." She commanded. "Stay." She shook her head at her immature brother and walked over to Zuko.

"I'm treated like I'm some sort of pet." Sokka complained.

"I have no comment." Toph said plainly.

Zuko could hear Katara approaching him. He put the stick he was twirling back in the dirt and sat up straight, waiting for some sort of lecture. He was somewhat surprised when she stepped in front of him and held out her hand to him.

"Why don't we take a walk?" She offered. He looked her in the eye before taking her hand and standing up. She continued to hold his hand as she walked him into the forest. A satisfied feeling coursed through him when he looked back and saw her brother staring at them, jaw on the floor. Zuko smirked and brushed up against Sokka's sister as he watched anger grow in his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle. "What?" Katara asked as they continued to walk.

"Nothing. Your brother just saw us." Zuko said, smirk still on his face. He watched as Katara's grip loosened on his hand and she looked away, not sure how to respond to that. "Quite risky if you ask me," All of a sudden he pushed her up to a nearby tree and pushed his body against hers. "Just to show the slightest bit of affection near them." Katara smiled just slightly, noticing he was getting back to normal. She raised her hands to his shoulders as his lips came down to her neck. "That wasn't like you at all now, Tara."

"I was hoping we could actually talk, Zuko." She tried desperately not to close her eyes and just enjoy the moment. They really needed to talk. She almost regretted it when he pulled away abruptly.

"What about?" He asked roughly.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked lifting a hand to put on his cheek. She jumped when he grabbed her wrist and stepped away, out of her reach. "You want to tell them that bad?" She asked, taking a guess at what could be making him flip-flop his emotions like he was pregnant or something.

"It's not that." Zuko shook his head and stepped even further away from her.

"Then what Zuko?" She shouted, getting frustrated. "It's like I don't even know you anymore. All you seem to want me for is using me to let out some sort of frustration!"

"I'm sick of this." He shook his head, trying to clear out the anger or at least suppress it until he got away from her.

"Sick of what?" Katara questioned, worry starting to show in her voice.

"Of everything! Of you, of them, of being lied to! I'm done." He told her before running off into the forest, trying to get away.

"Zuko! Wait!" Katara shouted, trying to run after him even though she knew he was much faster than her. She put her hands on her head, holding back tears as she looked around desperately.

There had to be some way to fix it all.

* * *

Yes I realize that this is pathetically short but be happy I did even that. I had to come up to the camp ground to force myself to sit down and write just this... plus I don't have my outline. I'm hoping that not everyone has given up on me. I'm starting to break the writer's block, thank god. If I get done with everything else I have to do today, I'll start up on the next chapter. Do me a favor though, REVIEW IF YOU STILL BELIEVE IN ZUTARA! MAI IS JUST PRACTICE! 


End file.
